One disadvantage of shared data networks is that certain types of applications may consume a disproportionate amount of bandwidth, switching, and other resources. Examples are peer-to-peer (P2P) applications, file-sharing programs and online interactive games. One approach to managing shared data networks hosting such applications is to limit or eliminate altogether the bandwidth provided for them, which of course may cause them not to function properly.
Such approaches have run into several obstacles, including consumer complaints and regulatory obstacles. Thus, an approach to their management is needed to deal with applications that consume disproportionate resources and which overcomes at least some of the limitations of priority approaches.
The following abbreviations may appear herein:
P2P—Peer to Peer
CMTS—Cable Modem Termination System
DOCSIS®—Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification
CM—Cable Modem
IP—Internet Protocol
TCP—Transmission Control Protocol
MSO—Multiple System Operator